


Coaxed to Sleep

by Serenity4Lifeee



Series: Oikawa Tooru and the Inability to Fall Asleep Without Iwaizumi Hajime [14]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Athletic Trainer Iwaizumi Hajime, Fluff, Hotel, Iwaizumi is a good husband, M/M, Pro Volleyball Player Oikawa Tooru, Sleepy Oikawa Tooru, iwaoi - Freeform, soft, they in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27104725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity4Lifeee/pseuds/Serenity4Lifeee
Summary: As an athletic trainer Iwaizumi's most important job is to make sure Oikawa gets the sleep he needs before a game. Lucky for him, he has years of experience.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Oikawa Tooru and the Inability to Fall Asleep Without Iwaizumi Hajime [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879636
Comments: 6
Kudos: 143
Collections: kagsivity's fic archive





	Coaxed to Sleep

“In my opinion, I have to say that’s the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard.” Iwaizumi watched as one of the volleyball players on the team rolled his eyes, kicking out at his teammate.

“You say stupid things all the time, Daiki. You have no room to talk.” Iwaizumi heard Oikawa snort from his place half asleep against his chest.

“We get it. You’re both stupid.” Iwaizumi smiled, fingers carding through his husband’s hair.

“Like you’ve got room to talk!” Daiki complained, making Iwaizumi chuckle.

“Rude,” Oikawa stated before letting out a content sigh. Iwaizumi’s current goal was to make Oikawa fall asleep, which seemed to be working considering how relaxed Oikawa was against him. His team had a game tomorrow and they were staying in a hotel, which meant Oikawa desperately needed to sleep if he was going to be at his best. Luckily, Iwaizumi had somehow managed to become the team’s athletic trainer and it was the most important task trusted to him.

“All of you should be heading to bed,” Iwaizumi informed, grinning at the looks he received from the two other volleyball players in the room.

“Hey, it’s only like… eleven.” Iwaizumi cocked an eyebrow.

“Do you realize what time you’re supposed to be up in the morning?” Both groaned and Iwaizumi heard Oikawa giggle tiredly.

“Ah, the pain of being around Iwaizumi Hajime,” he said. Iwaizumi responded by gently dragging his pinky down the bridge of Oikawa’s nose, coaxing him to sleep with the touch.

“It’s called taking care of people and it’s kind of my job.” He watched as the others stood, Daiki collapsing onto his hotel bed.

“My husband gets paid for taking care of me,” Oikawa murmured. “What a world.”

“Iwaizumi  _ deserves _ to get paid for dealing with your needy ass,” Oikawa’s other teammate Juro said.

“I don’t deserve this bullying,” Oikawa whined, shifting so he was curled sideways. Iwaizumi wrapped his arms around him, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

“Don’t worry,” Iwaizumi murmured softly so only he could hear. “All I really need is your love and I’m set for life.” He felt Oikawa still against him.

“Hajime…” he whispered.

“Go to sleep, Tooru. I’m right here. I’ll never leave.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was the last part before the epilogue so stay tuned!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
